Cualquiera lo diría
by Spike Darke
Summary: El turco está hasta las narices de tener que aparentar formalidad ante Heracles cuando lo único que quiere es tomarlo de una vez por todas...pero le espera una sorpresa de parte del griego.


Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo atrajo hacía sí, besándolo lentamente, esperando alguna reacción del pelicastaño, que se había quedado ileso ante tal acto.

El turco se separó unos centímetros, notaba la respiración aún agitada del pelicastaño en sus labios, estaba nervioso, de eso no cabía duda:

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Sadiq.

-¡Eres un idiota!-exclamó el griego limpiándose los labios con la manga.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-No puedes odiarme y...al día...si-siguie...

Tarde, Sadiq volvió a apresar sus labios de nuevo y esta vez le envolvió con los brazos para que no pudiera escapar.

-Se mío, Heracles...-susurró en su oído, haciéndole estremecer por completo.

-N-no...-gimió el griego.

-Pues...te tomaré a la fuerza-contestó el turco mientras se relamía.

El despertador sonó, lo apagó de un golpe y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Otra vez, otra noche...soñando con él.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se tapó con las sábanas, no le apetecía salir de la cama y enfrentarse al mundo, hoy no tenía ganas, solo le quería a él, quería seguir el sueño...hacerle suyo entre jadeos y susurros, marcar su cuerpo con mordiscos para dejar claro al mundo de quien era aquel griego.

Pero al pelicastaño solo le gustaban las mujeres, Sadiq siempre sería un mero ¿amigo? Bueno, más bien un contrario.

Turquía debía aparentar ser el enemigo del ojiverde, si caía ante él, si se mostraba débil aunque fuera por un momento, ...sería avasallado por todos aquellos que quieren verle por los suelos. Y no debía permitirse tal cosa.

El timbre de la puerta sonó ¿Quién sería a estas horas?.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, dándose cuenta en el último segundo de que iba en bóxers y que tenía un duro problema bajo ellos.

-Hola...-saludó Heracles desde el otro lado de la puerta. No pudo evitar fijarse en las partes bajas del turco, negó con la cabeza, prefería no saber que estaría haciendo en esos instantes.

-Em...Hola ¿Qué querías?-preguntó apresurado el moreno intentando tapar sus vergüenzas como podía. A Heracles le extrañó que no incluyera algún insulto en aquel saludo, indiferente de que le pasaría a Sadiq, continuó.

-Japón vendrá de visita esta tarde, simplemente...-se aclaró la garganta, intentando guardar la compostura porque, realmente, ver al turco así, le estaba poniendo enfermo, y no precisamente por que le gustara, porque...No podía ser así ¿no?

-Simplemente...¿Qué?-cuestionó molesto Sadiq, sacando de su ensimismamiento al griego.

-Em...que, bueno, no aparezcas...

-¿Por?...

Heracles calló por unos segundos, tiempo en el que meditó la respuesta, breve y tajante.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-contestó molesto.

Hubo un silencio, incómodo. Sadiq agarró de la camiseta al ojiverde y le obligó a entrar en el piso.

-¿¡Qué coño haces!

No le dio tiempo a añadir un improperio, fue acallado por los labios del moreno, intentó resistirse, le insultó, le arañó el pecho, pero al turco no le importaba, quería bajar aquella molesta erección de una vez y ésta era la única forma.

No, no iba a mostrarse débil ante Heracles, al contrario, sería el más fuerte de los dos.

De un empujón lo tiró en la cama y se colocó encima de él, haciéndole imposible la huida.

-¡Déjame!...¡Basta Sadiq!-chillaba el pelicastaño. Pero era inútil, el turco se había vuelto una bestia dispuesta a hacer suyo al enclenque que yacía en su cama, lloriqueando.

-Ayúdame...ayúdame y podrás irte...-susurró el moreno.

-¿Cómo?...-dijo entre lágrimas el ojiverde.

-Quiero poseerte, maldita sea Heracles, llevo todo este tiempo ocultando que te deseo...quizás demasiado... me estoy volviendo loco, loco por ti maldito idiota.

-Hazlo ya ¿Quieres?-imperó el griego entre sollozos- Quiero marcharme de aquí cuanto antes, así que, por favor...termina lo que has empezado.

-Heracles...

-¿A qué esperas? ¿No era esto lo que querías?

-No así, no de éste modo...-Sadiq se levantó de la cama, dejando ya libre movimiento al griego- vete...¡Márchate!

Le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos, estaba arrepentido ¿Qué había hecho?

-¿Estás...llorando?

-¡No!-mintió- por favor, márchate...

Heracles se levantó de la cama, se colocó la ropa y se acercó a Sadiq, le limpió una lágrima traidora que se había escapado y caía por su mejilla.

El turco le miró con un deje de tristeza, querría borrar lo que acababa de hacer, intentarlo de nuevo, haberle dicho en la puerta que le amaba y esperar su "Yo a ti no" , pero el griego hizo algo que dejó confuso al moreno, juntó sus labios con los del turco, en un beso, dulce, cálido, diferente a los que Sadiq le había dado antes, éste se quedo atónito, sentía una especie de ardor en el pecho, se estaba realmente a gusto besando al griego de aquella manera no tan ruda.

Deslizó la mano hacía su cintura y le atrajo hacía si, profundizando el beso que el ojiverde había empezado, solo buscaba probar sus labios, una y otra vez, eran como una droga, demasiado bien besaba Heracles.

Bajó a besos y mordiscos por su cuello mientras oía los gemidos del chico, aquellos que intentaba acallar mordiéndose el labio, ello hacía hervir la sangre a Sadiq, que no pudo controlarse y se deshizo de la ropa de su acompañante en un santiamén, lanzándola por la habitación.

De un gemido ronco el turco se terminó en las entrañas del chico, cayó en la cama, exhausto, el griego era demasiado activo y Sadiq ya no estaba para esos trotes.

Heracles apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del moreno y suspiró.

-¿Por qué?-consiguió preguntar el turco.

-¿El que?-cuestionó extrañado Heracles.

-¿Por qué me besaste?...

- Simplemente quería que terminaras lo que habías empezado...¿Qué crees?-continuó sonriente el griego- ¿Qué no me gustó que me lanzaras salvajemente contra la cama?

-Entonces...¿Me has engañado para llevarme a la cama?...-preguntó entristecido el turco.

-Te quiero, Sadiq...desde hace más de lo que puedes llegar a pensar-susurró en su oído- pero a pesar de mis pintas de enclenque me gusta jugar duro.

Dejando totalmente patidifuso al moreno, Heracles se dio la vuelta, se tapó con las sábanas y se durmió casi en el acto, estaba cansado por mucho que dijera.


End file.
